


Fight Me, I Dare You

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Figthing, Gen, Headcanon, MC will fight anyone, One Shot, Other, Random & Short, Short, bullet fic, can you tell that I as an author have a lot of pent up rage?, cursing, feral mc, mentions of beating someone up, mentions of bullying, mentions of cyber-bullying, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: prompt: MC has a "Fight Me, bitch" attitude and the brothers have to deal.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 265
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics, in love with Magic since 0 years old





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this will reflect poorly on my character but eh :D

Lucifer

  * Honestly, he's very surprised 
  * He didn't think that a human would even dare to think to throw hands with demons yet here you are
  * He witnessed it when he was on his way to his office and he heard a few of the lesser demons talking to someone or more like they were bullying someone
  * "Ha. Without your bodyguard, Mammon, you wouldn't last a day here in the Devildom you stupid human."
  * He was about to step in and dismiss the ruckus when the lesser demon flies to his feet while holding his now bruised cheek
  * "News flash, I don't need Mammon to protect me. I can take care of myself, you little shit." 
  * Lucifer was stunned. And damn it, he's a little attracted. 
  * someone who exhibits that kind of power is very beautiful indeed
  * you roll up your sleeves and get ready to charge at the demon but he swoops in and grabs you by the waist and carries you on his shoulder 
  * _"LET ME AT 'EM, LUCIFER!"_
  * _"NO. Calm down."_
  * Technically you did nothing wrong so he just lets it go.
  * he's found a new sense of admiration and respect for you but he doesn't say it out loud
  * At least now he knows that you can take care of yourself with no problem at all
  * He is however frustrated because you keep getting into fights with the other demons and it's him who has to break it up every time 



Mammon

  * he knows that you have a bit of a temper but he finds that cute
  * that is until you wreck into someone who talked shit about him while you two were out on a walk
  * honestly, he should've seen it coming when he literally could see you fume
  * he just didn't think that you'd fight someone to defend him.
  * _"Knock knock bitch, it's my fist saying hi to your face."_
  * it was like one of those animes that Levi once made him watch except you were the hero and he was the damsel in distress 
  * Will always try to step in to restrain you because Lucifer will kill you both if the situation escalates again
  * He will say things like "I don't need you to defend me MC. it's fine."
  * He doesn't mean it. He finds himself all giddy whenever you lose your shit on someone who was belittling him
  * will use hugging you as a way of holding you back as an excuse



Leviathan 

  * Surprised first, scared second 
  * Levi loves playing video games but sometimes he encounters rude players whenever he's playing online with lots of different people but he doesn't pay them any attention 
  * It hurts him sure but he's not the type to pick fights
  * You, on the other hand, were on a different level
  * you were both playing an online multiplayer PVP game and someone decides to shit talk him a little too personally 
  * He ignores it but being in the same team, you hear everything so you snatch his headset off him and put it on yourself
  * _"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT. FIRST OF ALL-"_
  * Once you start spouting curses and insults of your own towards the player Levi's eyes went wide
  * _"MC calm down. It's okay. "_
  * _"No it's not Levi these assholes crossed the line and I am having none of it! Oh yeah? You wanna go?! Fucking come at me! I'll take you on, anytime! Yeah! I'm at the House of-"_
  * Levi disconnects the server before you could even continue
  * He's thankful that you were willing to jump in his defense but please don't get into fights he'd be worried.



Satan

  * Surprised first, amused second
  * As the Avatar of Wrath, Satan could already feel your anger before you could even act on it
  * He doesn't mind when he can sense your rage because you never really did anything to act on it
  * That is until one of your classmates decides to boss you around for a group project because "heh, shouldn't you be doing my bidding you useless human?"
  * Satan was about to say something when he stops in his tracks because you had yanked the demon down to your eye level and glared at them 
  * Satan was sure the demon shit their pants. That glare rivaled Lucifer's and he's never been more amused in his entire life. 
  * "you dare order me around?" 
  * Your voice was challenging, deep, and downright filled with pent-up rage. You smile menacingly at the demon who stutters like a chicken. 
  * Satan can see your fist close and so does the demon. 
  * _"NO! I misspoke!"_
  * Satan walks over and pats your shoulder to calm you down.
  * _"MC, breathe."_
  * _"That's rich coming from you."_
  * He smirks and drags you away before you could do any more damage.



Asmodeus

  * Amused first, worried second.
  * When someone at the club won't take the hint, your patience was nowhere to be seen
  * Especially when said someone tried to physically assault him 
  * You walk up to them and you slam the person's head on the bar counter- TKO! 
  * Backup for the douchebag arrives and oh no there's like three of them but you stalk over to them anyway 
  * Asmo was quick to step in front of you to stop you and he transforms into his demon form to intimidate the others
  * _"yeah, hide behind your pretty demon boyfriend, human"_
  * Asmo had to physically restrain you because _"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU WANT ME TO DO TO YOU THE SAME THING I DID TO YOUR FRIEND?!"_
  * _"MC, please calm down."_
  * he drags you out of the club, even had to carry you like a sack of potatoes because _"NO ASMO LET ME AT THEM I'LL SHOW THEM WHAT I CAN DO. "_
  * As entertaining as that was, he didn't want you to hurt yourself just because you didn't mind picking fights
  * _"you shouldn't let those kinds of things slide or else they'll take advantage of you! Tsk. Don't worry, I'll fight off whoever tries to do that again and I swear I won't go easy."_
  * He didn't think he could fall more in love with you



Beelzebub

  * Worried™
  * He didn't like it when you tried to pick fights because you're human, you could get hurt
  * But NOPE. you didn't care.
  * Anyone who dares to talk shit about Beel and/or the brothers entirely would be met with either your shoe or your fists
  * Beel always makes sure that he's with you so that he can stop you from whatever fight it is
  * Will usually pick you up with no trouble to restrain you
  * He will calm you down with food and he will remind you that- _"please don't hurt yourself, MC."_
  * _"I can take care of myself, Beel."_
  * He knows that but that's exactly what scares and worries him!
  * Because you know you can take care of yourself you wouldn't hesitate to charge head-on
  * this proves to be true when during one of his practices a bigger demon on the opposite team hit him a little harder than usual and he topples over
  * _"HEY! THIS IS PRACTICE! NO NEED TO BE SO ROUGH!"_
  * _"yeah? That's not rough. I can show you rough if you want to."_
  * Beel frowns at the demon trying to flirt with you and he was about to step into your defense when a fucking helmet flies overhead and hits the demon square in the face 
  * _"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S ROUGH YOU ASSHOLE."_ you climb over the fence to get to the field
  * Beel was on his feet in seconds before he snatches you by your waist as you zip past him trying to get your hands on the now unconscious player



Belphie

  * Amused AF
  * Belphie finds it funny that a human such as yourself would have such a fiery attitude
  * He stands by to watch whenever you get into fights
  * _"BELPHIE STOP ENCOURAGING THEM."_
  * _"Why not? It's funny."_
  * he's pretty chill himself so you and he are like yin and yang
  * he thinks it's amusing that sometimes even the small things rile you up but he didn't think you'd get so mad when one of the lesser demons was talking shit about him
  * As usual, it was about his status as the weakest brother 
  * Normally, he just lets that stuff go because why bother? 
  * But when you fly past him to punch the living daylights out of whoever insulted him he was shocked
  * _"Listen here, Belphie could crush you all in one blow if he decides to do it, you're lucky he's too lazy to even care but the bad news for you is that I'm not."_
  * Once you were done beating up and scaring the shit out of the demons because what the fuck how can a human be so aggressive? You walk back to Belphie who grins
  * _"I didn't know you cared that much."_
  * Suddenly he's very close to you and he's more clingy but you don't mind




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you all love the feral MC, here they are with the side characters :D

Diavolo

  * He's like Lucifer tbh
  * Except he's more amused than necessary.
  * He didn't think that the human he picked as an exchange student in RAD would be so… feral
  * Your profile stated that you were "pretty chill"
  * He must've missed the footnote that said "unless provoked" at the bottom
  * But he's not complaining 
  * He's surprised that a human like you wouldn't hesitate to throw hands with demons 
  * he often hears Lucifer complain about this attitude of yours but he just ends up laughing every time
  * He finally gets to witness it when you were out on your own and some lesser demons decided to poke fun at the brothers 
  * _"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU PATHETIC BAG OF SUPERNATURAL SHIT-"_
  * you tear into the demons one by one and HE. CAN'T. STOP. LAUGHING. 
  * you start to curse in multiple languages and he absolutely loses his shit HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW ALL THOSE WORDS??? 
  * _"Lá breá ag do chairde… do d'adhlacadh!"_ (translation: May your friends have a fine day… burying you!)
  * He's laughing so hard he forgets to break up the fight 
  * It's only when Lucifer showed up because you had gone viral on Devilgram that he finally stopped laughing 
  * _"good show, MC."_
  * _"YOU WERE THERE THE ENTIRE TIME????"_



Barbatos

  * Concerned™
  * Ngl he's surprised at how angry you could get but he's more concerned 
  * Especially when you jumped to his defense without a second thought.
  * Like literally 
  * There was a party held at the Demon Lord's Castle and of course he was busy as fuck
  * You tried to help him but he politely refuses and says you should enjoy the party
  * You were having fun until you overhear some demon aristocrat or whatever talk bad about him as he passes by
  * _"Look, it's the Prince's slave dog."_
  * This bitch empty, _**YEET!**_ ™
  * Suddenly there was a plate of pies (yes plural) thrown at this aristocrat's face
  * You leap over a table and grab them by the collar
  * _"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME-"_
  * _"MC… MC, calm down it's okay."_
  * _"It sure as hell ain't!"_
  * The brothers had to come and step in to calm you down and Diavolo dismissed that aristocrat and forbid them from entering the grounds
  * Needless to say, no one ever dared to look down on Barbatos ever again
  * _"Sorry about the pies. I know you make an effort to bake them."_
  * _"Oh. I didn't make the pies. Solomon brought them."_
  * Oh good. 



Simeon

  * Stressed™
  * He already has one feral angel under his wing, he can't believe he's about to take in a feral human as well
  * He's actually really concerned.
  * Every time you pick a fight, he feels like he's aged a thousand years
  * _"MC, these are demons we're talking about. Please don't pick fights and calm down."_
  * _"Go big or go home, Simeon."_
  * **Go home.** For the love of god GO HOME.
  * He's going to monitor you every now and then to make sure you don't pick unnecessary fights
  * But of course, no one is that prepared
  * The two of you were on a walk when a witch makes an inappropriate comment on how attractive Simeon is and
  * Oh shit™
  * Suddenly you weren't by his side anymore. You just punched the life out of that witch. 
  * _"Say that again, fuckface!"_
  * Simeon had to physically restrain you by pulling you away while you were kicking and screaming
  * _"Let me at them, Simeon! I'll show 'em what happens to anyone who disrespects you!"_
  * That's sweet, thanks, but please calm down.



Luke

  * Horrified™
  * He knows he's a feral child himself but your definition of feral was… wild. 
  * He's actually scared that you'll get hurt when picking fights
  * He's amazed that you're able to hold your ground but he is not going to urge you on in throwing hands
  * He realizes that you're not all talk when you hurl yourself at the demons that were bullying him for his stature
  * _"Any last words before I beat the crap outta you?"_
  * Syke. You weren't really asking. 
  * Luke had to stop you because holy shit you were beating the crap out of the demons how in Michael's name are you doing that?? 
  * He's stronger than you are but you were bigger. He had to summon his wings so he could successfully pull you away
  * _"Put me down, Luke! I ain't done with them!"_
  * _"No! Calm down, MC!"_
  * You wiggle out of his hold and he almost has a heart attack because **HE ALMOST DROPPED YOU WILL YOU CALM DOWN?!**
  * Simeon had to step in to save you both
  * You from falling, and Luke from having a heart attack



Solomon

  * Amused AF 2.0
  * between the two of you, he was the calm one and you were the fucking hurricane 
  * He found your inner rage amusing but he will always try and find ways to calm you down
  * _"MC have you ever tried meditation?"_
  * _"Bitch what the fuck is that?"_
  * _"That's a no then."_
  * He always tells you that he can take care of himself because he has magic
  * But what magic you lack is easily replaced by the rage in your system
  * As fellow humans, you and he tend to hang out a lot and of course one day some demons pass by you and whispers amongst themselves 
  * _"Look at these two humans, disgusting, you know they're only able to walk around freely because of their demon and angel babysitters."_
  * Solomon heard it and he was no longer surprised when you suddenly disappeared from his side. 
  * _"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! HUH?! Say that to my face you ugly crusty son of a bitch!"_
  * **GET REKT™**
  * Before you can induce more damage, (don't worry, you scared the shit out of the demons, damage done beautifully) Solomon was pulling you away
  * He had to carry you on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes while you kept yelling and kicking 
  * _"Put me down, Solomon! I'll show 'em exactly what this human can do!"_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts are open!

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are open!


End file.
